The Followers
by Zairinn
Summary: An organization called the Followers is out to destroy every single godly thing there is. Well, that also meant the Egyptian gods. Now, Sadie, Carter, Percy, Annabeth and Nico must find a way to destroy this organization, but how will they do it?
1. A Bump In

**Yes, yes my first fanfic…no wait maybe my ****third (only this gets published…or maybe also the other one…) Meh, who cares which one this is. Yes, go on. READ.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything. I only own the plot and the…yeah, that's pretty much it…go.**

* * *

><p>Sadie here.<p>

Okay, listen carefully Carter and I only have a few moments to explain everything.

First our request: Look for our other recordings (if you don't have 2 more. Why? The store we buy it from had no more stock so was kinda running low on recordable items.)

It will explain further and more details. But if you can't find it here is a short summary of our life.

Right you know the about Egyptian Mythology. The gods and goddesses like Osiris, Horus, Anubis, Isis, Nephthys etc. Yes I know they all end with the letter 's'.

Anyway I'll only say this once: They all exist and Carter and I are Magicians

You see when our mother died her parents, our grandparents, fought over who'd take custody over Carter and me with our dad. After a long time with a very nasty battle involving lawyers and a scary spatula attack (don't ask). They decided I'll stay with them in England while Carter goes around the world traveling with dad.

As you might not have known our dad is an archeologist. He goes around the world looking for ancient artifacts, especially Egyptian artifacts, his specialty (this is very helpful, good thing Carter went with dad because I'd forget most of the important facts).

[Shut up, Carter]

During one of his visits he brought Carter and me to the British museum to see the Rosetta stone. It was like a normal visit then suddenly magicians (not yet known to us then) appeared, fought and then the Rosetta stone blew up and our dad suddenly vanished.

[They're already here?]

Sorry but we have to cut this short. We can't tell you the reason just yet because you might freak out. Anyway I'll tell you the important things: We have to fight Apophis. Again. To survive until then and to find more kids with blood of the pharaohs( like you).

If you are willing to be chased, hunted, killed, maimed, buried, turned into a certain animal, get stuck in a sarcophagus, stomped on, burned to a crisp and vigorous training please do follow the _djed_ amulet you have received to our mansion in Brooklyn.

[No Carter, I'm not bragging].

Oh, by the way if you already listened to the other recordings remember what Amos, the new chief lector, said about "other gods"…

you'll find out what he meant.

_-__SADIE__-_

"…and this was made by _Caspar David Friedrich_…" the tour guide explained.

Right now Carter and I are in the Metropolitan Museum of Art.

"Carter even though this is really boring, it's a great excuse to come to Manhattan." I whispered to Carter who was staring intently at the painting, I think its name is _Woman at the Window _(pretty obvious since the lady is staring outside the window).

"Aren't I a great brother or what?" He mumbled still staring at the painting.

"don't let it get to your head" I punched his arm.

"Ow!" Carter cried while rubbing his arm.

"Shhh" the tour guide looked at us sternly.

"Sorry miss" Carter said apologetically. I rolled my eyes.

[Do I really have too?...Okay]

Carter said that I should explain why I said his idea was great. Uncle Amos said that we're not allowed to go to Manhattan because he said it isn't good if we interfere with the "other" gods. Well that was the wrong thing for Amos to say because if you tell me not to do something it will make me want to do it even more. So after Amos became chief lector and Bast, our guardian who also is the cat goddess, busy helping still senile Sun god Ra, no one was home to tell us what not to do except for our older recruits but we told them we'd buy more food for everyone, so before we go home we better go to a market and buy everything we could get before it closes.

"Seaweed brain, Nico, come over here and look t this painting" A voice behind me whispered in awe.

Who'd have a nickname like _Seaweed brain_? I thought.

I turned around too see a girl with golden curly hair and stormy gray eyes staring with her mouth half open at the same painting Carter was looking at.

"What Annabeth?" A boy with jet black hair and sea green eyes came jogging up to her.

"Where's Nico?" Annabeth asked looking behind the boy.

"What do you want?" A boy with black shaggy hair, brown eyes and pale olive skin, who looks really, really familiar and, I guess, is Nico, walked towards them looking irritated.

"Percy, look at the amazing details on the windows" Annabeth squealed excitedly while looking back and forth at the boys and the painting.

"Yeah, Annabeth It looks great" Percy mumbled absentmindedly while looking at a statue of a man with a beard and only a piece of cloth for clothing. When I read the inscription it said:_ Poseidon, God of the sea and earthquakes._

"Annabeth, why are you interested in a painting? I thought you liked Architecture." Nico sighed in exasperation.

"No. I don't mean the painting I mean the window. Look at all that detail" She replied.

This was my chance to ask the Nico kid the question that's been waiting to get out of my mouth the first time I saw him.

I tapped his shoulder, "Excuse me, Anubis?" I asked him reluctantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Most of you might think this is short but I want to make a cliffy (gotta loooove cliffies!)...Oh Gods...did I just type that.<strong>

**Anyway, I've never been to the Metropolitan Museum of Art. How do I know about the paintings you ask? Internet (not so sure about the Poseidon statue though).**

**Okay, you like it? Hate it? Just review**** (if you do review I'll update more, depends if I have a lot of assignment. UGH). Oh and I may not be able to upload fast because I have school and my school will be until next year March, of course I'll have breaks and on those breaks I will try to remember to update and also to try to remember that I have a story. Yeah…so don't get mad if I don't update for a while.**


	2. Egyptian Nearly Kill Us

**Yes, the SECOND chapter…Go on…READ.**** My friend said if I don't update soon I'll lose readers so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the plot. Oh, and I also don't own the painting.**

**To those who asked me questions and have not received any PMs from me the answers are at the bottom.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>-NICO-<br>_**

Someone tapped me and asked, "Excuse me, Anubis?"

I turned around to see a girl about my age with long caramel hair with a blue streak on the left side and sapphire blue eyes starring at me.

The only thing I could say was, "huh…?"

The girl blinked at me as if she woke up from a trance. "Err…uh…sorry, wrong person…" she quickly turned around and whispered something to a boy with brown curly hair, eyes and skin. He stopped looking at the same painting as Annabeth then glanced at me then the girl then me again then the girl, this time he looked worried then whispered something to her then looked at me again. This time I was getting annoyed, really, really annoyed.

I don't like not knowing things…oh gods…I sound just like Annabeth.

Anyway, I couldn't hold it in anymore. So I said, "Would you STOP glancing at me!" I boomed "What are you whispering about? How I look? How_ she_", I pointed at the girl, "thought I was a guy named Anubis? HUH? Oh now you might say I'm a D-mhhhmhmhmhhhh!" Percy, just in time, covered my mouth with his hand.

"Do NOT start shouting like that!" Percy hissed at me, to them, in his normal voice, he said "I'm sorry for my err…cousin's sudden outburst…He just has anger, violence and not-knowing- things issues. So I'm terribly sorry" He apologized. I've gotta say Percy has become better at thinking of excuses.

"ge yomph hmph oa mm mou!" I tried to say with Percy's hand over mine.

Percy didn't remove his hand yet so I had to resort to my last option: bite his hand.

"Yeow!" Percy cried while shaking his hand back and forth. That may be the worst experience my mouth has ever tasted in my whole life. [Yes, Percy your hand tasted_ that_ bad]. Imagine tasting something that hasn't been washed for a 2 whole days, can you imagine it? Great, if you do, good to if you don't (trust me you don't want to taste it) Anyway, add the taste of salt water, a dash of pepper (yeah _pepper_...I'm serious) a little bit sugary (blue cake I guess) and ugh…the worst one…the taste of the leather sweat-filled grip of his sword, Riptide.

Well, back to the story, they looked at us then at each other for awhile, like how I and Percy communicate without having to say anything.

"What do you mean by 'D-mhhhmhmhmhhhh'?" The girl, yeah, I still haven't learned her name yet, asked and squinted at us suspiciously.

_She mimicked __me perfectly_ I thought.

"Uh…" Percy looked nervously at Annabeth.

Annabeth stopped admiring the painting, rolled her eyes at us and then walked towards us. [It's true, you did. See, even Percy agrees with me].

"He meant Dyslexia. Percy," she pointed at Percy, "knows that when Nico," she pointed at me," tells people he's Dyslexic he'd freak and start blaming everyone…and I mean everyone." Annabeth explained thoroughly while nodding her head. I wonder if she forgot she can just use the "mist". Oh, I forgot you might not know what the mist is…I'll let Percy or Annabeth explain the next time they get the mic.

"Anger issues" Percy coughed. I elbowed him.

They looked at us with disbelieving eyes. Then things get even weirder.

"Let's go outside" The boy commanded us. Usually, I wouldn't have listened but this boy had this commanding aura to him. We all followed.

He led us to an alleyway and nodded at the girl. He faced us then slowly took out a sword out of thin air and the girl took out a curved ivory boomerang thingy and pointed it at us.

"Show your true self…_DEMONS_" she sneered.

**_-PERCY-_**

Okay, since Nico didn't bother to explain anything…me too, I'll let Annabeth do it. [Ow! What was that for Annabeth? Oh. Where did Nico

Stop?...okay, okay, yeesh]

Sorry for that, let's go back to the story.

"What do you mean by DEMONS?" Nico demanded.

"Stop joking and show your true selves" The boy ordered. Seriously, like what Nico said this dude has a really strong commanding aura…even stronger than any of the Ares kids or even the most commanding god there is. Okay, okay, maybe I exaggerated a bit…a lot…okay, I exaggerated on the "most commanding god" thingy.

"Why should we listen to you?" Annabeth countered.

The girl pointed her boomerang at us and whispered something that was too soft for us to hear. Then suddenly a glowing picture of a

on top of a lion and a bird with short wings appeared above our heads.

For a while I felt like I should tell them who we actually are, then I thought about my mom's delicious blue cake and it vanished. Just like that. When I glanced at Nico and Annabeth it looked like they were okay.

The girl's eyes widened. "Why won't it work Carter." She looked at the boy, who I finally found out that his name is Carter, worriedly.

"Maybe they aren't demons...maybe they're just normal they're descendants of that Roman ghost dude you met in Alexandria. Maybe they're a-YEOWW!" Carter stopped rambling about the possibilities of us being things when the girl stomped on his foot. Hard. How do I know? I could hear the crunch of something breaking and also because her combat boots looked really painful if you get stomped by it.

"Sorry about him. One of our trainees accidentally cast s-" she stopped abruptly. But not soon enough for us to not get even more suspicious.

"What do you mean by 'accidentally cast'?" Annabeth questioned her.

The girl cast a worried glanced at Carter. He hesitated but he nodded at her.

She inhaled and started to talk "I'm Sadie Kane and this is my brother, Carter Kane. We're Eg-"

"Hold on, you're _SIBLINGS_?" I exclaimed in disbelief.

Sadie grunted. "I take after our mom and he takes after our dad" She looked at us impatiently. "Well can I continue?" She tapped her foot impatiently. We nodded.

"We're Egyptian Magicians. We-"

"You're Egyptians? I thought there were only Greek and Roman…No offense though." Nico interrupted, unfazed by Sadie's glare. If I was in Nico's place I'd be cowering behind someone.

Well, there is a reason why he didn't get scared. When Nico was in the underworld he told me that nothing would scare him anymore because he saw his great granny naked. He still freaks a bit inside, waaay inside.

"May I continue without_ any_ interruptions?" Sadie stared menacingly at Nico and I. I nodded; Nico was frowning so I elbowed him to do the same. He glared at me but still did it.

"Carter and I are Egyptian Magicians." She glared at us as if daring us to interrupt her. Of course, we didn't interrupt her but Nico just glared back. "Anyway…" I didn't hear the rest because either it was too long or my ADHD kicked in.

After what seemed like a long time Sadie finished.

"What happened to Carter?" I asked.

"She just explained it seaweed brain" Annabeth whispered.

"Oh. So what _did_ happen to him?" I whispered back.

"I'll tell you later. Just listen to what she says."

"Okay"

**_-ANNABETH-_**

Huh. Nico and Percy left me to do all the explaining. Wonderful.

Okay, I'll make this as simple as possible. Do you know the Greek Gods and goddesses? Well if you do then this would be easier but if you don't know you should ask your history teacher. Well, they exist. And we're demi-gods. The mist is the thing that messes with mortals' minds to make them think the things they want to. For example when a monster attacks a demi-god in public mortals might see a person attacking a kid or whatever fits in to there simple minds. As for the Egyptian things…that I'm not so sure about so I'll let Carter or Sadie do it.

Back to the story.

Sadie glared at Percy. "No wonder Annabeth calls you a Seaweed brain" she muttered. Nico snickered at this, which is very rare and even I haven't seen him snicker after Bianca died. Percy gave him his best death glare which wasn't much compared to Sadie's glare.

"So, what are you?" Carter asked as if this was a normal everyday routine.

"Is he okay already?" I asked Sadie while pointing at Carter.

Sadie looked at her watch. "Yup".

"Oh"

"So what are you guys then?" Carter repeated calmly.

"Humans." Percy replied calmly. Hmm, Percy has been practicing his lying skills.

"Yeah we know you're humans. But specifically what_ kind_ of humans?" Sadie asked, looking irritated.

"Well, Annabeth and I are Americans. Nico is half Italian half American." Percy replied.

Sadie sighed. Then she kneels beside Carter and whispers something and he nodded.

Then she said, "Okay, I have a set of questions…no, Carter you do it instead"

Carter rubbed his head. "How about tomorrow? I still feel dizzy from Felix's spell."

Sadie frowned. "Fine." Looking at us she said, "Meet us here tomorrow. Exact time exact place. Got it?" She declared.

"Sure" I answered.

Without any warning they vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, DONE. Now in every chapter there would a for-the-heck-of-it-contest-because-I'm-bored contest corner. To those fanfictioners who asked questions I will PM you.<strong>

**Contest: Okay, I want you to guess what this means: **_**Kuha mo?**_

**I don't care if you ask your teacher or your parent or your older siblings or adults and the people older than you or even your computer. I just want you to PM me the answer **_**NEVER**_** put your answer on the reviews.**_** NEVER**_**.**

**PRIZE: PM me your OC along with your answer. If your answer is wrong I might still put your OC in the story. And also your OC/s can be twins (I wanna have one. But I sorta already have one.) **

**It doesn't matter if you are the first person to PM me. So long as a couple of you are willing to be the evil guys. And also I will be very picky. ****Oh and they might appear later. Waay later.**

**The things your OC **_**CANNOT**_** be: **

**-A combination of a Greek demi-god, a magician, a monster and a Roman demi-god.**

**-A-or you know what, NO. MARY-SUE. OCs.**

**The things that need to be placed in your OC's short bio:**

**Name (duh), age, hair, skin and eye color, evil or good, if evil they're history on how they became evil, height and clothing (if evil make their clothing EVIL.)**

**That's it for now. See you guys next chapter.**


	3. Loake, The Man Eating Lion Goat Snake

**Yeah, I took really long. Well, I have a perfectly good reason for that: SCHOOL. Yes, I had school ever since June…and I—nah! I'll ramble later after this chapter ends. Go on. And no the girl with the black hair is not Thalia; just another camper, not that important she just knows—LATER! And no more contests, it's such a hassle to think of one. Or I'm just really lazy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-CARTER-<strong>_

I woke up to see an infirmary-like ceiling. A single dimly light bulb hung on the ceiling, hardly illuminating the huge white room. Great, the possibilities were endless. Mad scientists who wanted to experiment on us, or dissect us, maybe we were in a mental hospital—oh, the possibilities.

I tried to get up but it felt as if a thousand cinder blocks were piled on top of me. I craned my neck to the side and saw Sadie lying, unconscious, on another white bed. I heard the door open and saw two figures, one was a girl and the other one had a peculiar shadow—possibly one of the experiments of the mad scientists. Oh great, mad scientists.

"But Chiron, they can't stay here. _They_ might punish us." A girl's voice said. Okay, maybe not mad scientists.

"They need to heal and if _they_ will punish us we will tell them those two children collapsed in front of the hill." The deformed figure answered. It was a man.

"But—"

"No more buts," Mr. Deformed, courtesy of Sadie, interrupted.

You may wonder how we got here, am I right? Well, it all started on a certain street in Manhattan.

-7 HOURS EARLIER-

"Where are they? They're taking too long." Sadie exclaimed in exasperation.

I shrugged. "Possibly delayed by something."

"Well, they're taking too long."

"Be patient. It's not as if we've got somewhere to go to." I checked my watch. 11:45, they _were_ really late. Sadie raised an eyebrow.

"Other than groceries for 28 kids and a baboon." I finished.

"They're taking up are precious time to go and shop for food." It was my turn to raise an eyebrow. "What? Is it bad to want to buy food for 28 kids and a baboon?"

I looked away. "No…"

"Hurry up you st—"A piercing scream interrupted her. We looked at each other and ran towards the direction of the scream.

We whizzed past civilians paralyzed by fear, cars, narrow alleys, several fire hydrants that were wet around the edges and stank of stale urine, cats, dead cats, dogs, dead dogs and animal droppings.

When we reached the area, we saw 5 kids fighting what looked like a huge lion with a second head, which looked like a rabid infested goat, and a snake for a tail. It was as tall as the buildings surrounding it. It opened its huge jaws and spewed out fire.

"That's why they're taking so long." Sadie said thoughtfully.

One of the kids, a girl with black hair and ice blue eyes, ran towards the monster, took out two swords and tried to slash at its leg but unfortunately she was swatted away like a fly and landed at least 20 feet from the lion thing.

One of the boys, black hair and sea green eyes, saw us and shouted at the girl, blonde hair and grey eyes. She looked at us and shouted, "Carter! Sadie! Come and help us."

"Well, desperate calls call for desperate measures." Sadie mumbled while taking out her wand and shouted, "Ha-di!" A flaming ball hurled itself towards the lion thing, also known as Rabid Loake or RL or Loake or Rabid (courtesy of Sadie).

The flaming ball was unexpected but Loake sensed it and dodged it. Sadie hissed some very colorful words.

I ran towards it raised my sword and swung as hard as I could. I heard the satisfying sound of torn er…flesh and felt something splatter on my head. Ick.

Percy, who was running, started shouting directions, "Carter, you go to the other side and stab it while I'll go to this side. Whoever finishes first will have to cut its tail. Nico, go in front of it and start swinging your sword or jumping side to side or up and down and s—"

"WHAT! Are you trying to kill me?" Nico's usual dull looking eyes now showed fear and horror.

"—slice one of the heads." Percy continued as if ignoring Nico's outburst. "If it is still alive, slice its other head. Questions?" I raised my hand like a student in a classroom, wanting to go to the comfort room. "Carter?"

"If we d—''

Percy turned pale. "Let's not think of that." He faced both of us and said "At the count of three."

"One." We took out our swords.

"Two."

"Three." We ran towards it.

I didn't dare hesitate. If I hesitated I would either miss my chance or be burned to a crisp and both sounded pretty bad.

I ran to Loake's side, jumped then I raised my khopesh and, with all my might, brought it down really hard. It roared in agony and turned to face me but Percy just sliced his flank. His expression said "Who should I burn first? Water Boy? Chocolate Boy? Or Emo Boy?" He faced the simplest target. Nico.

Nico's eyes widened. Loake opened his jaws, ready to spew fire then suddenly the ground under it started to shake. A crack suddenly appeared in front of it then slowly grew bigger and bigger. Loake tried to move away but slipped and fell into the crevice; it made this odd whimpering sound that sounded like a dog's whimpering, a goat's bleating and a slight hiss of a snake (I know, I know, it sounds like a recipe for a potion).

Percy, still in shock, turned to Nico and said, "Did you do that?"

Nico, also still in shock and still staring at the place Loake used to be on, just shrugged. "M-maybe I did." First time I've heard Nico stutter._ [Ouch!]_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-SADIE-<strong>_

Well, thank you Carter for giving them a bad impression of me. Note the sarcasm.

Anyway, after I said those very _"colorful"_ words I ran to the girl's side and checked her arm, I saw how she fell and saw her left arm twisted unnaturally.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She was probably my age. Her hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing jeans and an orange t-shirt that said "Camp Half-Blood".

"Leave mortal," She tried to get up but winced and stole a glance at her left arm. "It's dangerous."

"_Excuse me_?" I felt slightly offended.

"You're just a mere mortal." She mumbled.

I laughed and she looked at me oddly. "I'm not just a mere mortal, I'm _the _mere mortal." I said with a grin on my face. "Come on; let me see your wound."

Just as I suspected, she had twisted her left arm when she landed. I took out my wand and pointed at her arm. She tried to tug her arm away but she winced again. "Don't worry I'm not an evil witch doctor that will take away your arm, or cut it." I muttered a healing spell Jaz taught Carter and I.

"Don't strain it too much and it will be fully repaired probably 3 days from now." I told her the same thing Jaz told me.

Still looking at her arm in amazement she asked, "How did you do it?"

"A magician never reveals her secrets." I got up and stretched my hand towards her. "Come on, I think we need to go back to the group over there."

She grabbed my hand, using her right on of course, and pulled herself up making sure she doesn't put to much pressure on her left arm.

"What happened to your swords?" I asked while accidentally letting go of her. Luckily she landed lightly because I hardly lifted her up an inch.

"Uh…" She looked around. She suddenly scrambled—she still hadn't gotten up yet—towards 2 Swiss army knives and picked them up. "These."

"Those are your swords?" I stared at them in disbelief.

"Wait," She pulled and twisted some things and it suddenly turned into a gold, lethal, 2 foot long sword. She did it to the other knife and it, too, turned into a sword.

"Impressive." I complimented her.

"Why thank you." She did the whole process again and they turned back to Swiss army knives. She got up and patted her jeans.

"Well, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Sadie. Sadie Kane." I said and stuck my hand. I had to look up a bit because she was really tall, probably a head taller than me.

"Akira." She shook my hand. "Nice too meet you Sadie Kane."

"You too, Akira..." my voice faltered as I tried to remember if she mentioned her whole name.

"Never mind my whole name. Just call me Akira.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-CARTER-<strong>_

Sadie and the girl who was swatted away walked towards us. The girl was clutching her arm as if it hurt.

"What was that thing?" Sadie asked.

"A chimera." Nico said it so casually as if he's done this every day, which I guess he did.

"Akira!" The boy named Aoi, I think that's what I heard, ran towards the girl, who is now known as Akira. "What happened to your arm?"

"Landed on it in the wrong position." She muttered.

Aoi took out a yellow square and gave it to her. She took little bits as if to enjoy the taste.

"I'm hungry, can I have some?" Before any one could actually answered, Sadie grabbed one and popped it into her mouth.

"No!" Annabeth grabbed the square before it reached Sadie's tongue.

"Sadie placed her hands on her hips and asked, "Why not?"

"Because if you ate it you would probably be on the floor rolling around saying 'Ow! My stomach, it burns!' And you'd probably die in the next few seconds." Percy did an off key falsetto voice when he was saying that.

Sadie turned pale. "Oh."

"I think we should get back to camp." Akira looked at the wrist watch on her forearm. "It's getting late and I think Chiron is getting worried."

"Nah, let's stay here for awhile and look around." Nico suggested and then muttered something so soft that I had to bend my head a bit just to here it. "And maybe get some Mcdonald's."

Annabeth suddenly bent forward and whispered something into Nico's ear. He suddenly turned pale.

"What did you tell him?" Akira asked.

"I'll tell you on the way home." Annabeth replied.

Akira just shrugged as if it wasn't that important but her expression gave it away.

"Okay, I really think we should be going back now." Akira started looking nervous.

"Hey! How about us?" Sadie asked.

"Oh, uh…" Percy looked at Annabeth.

"Come with us. It's better if we bring them instead of meeting them again. Chiron might get suspicious and our excuse will be that they are new demigods." Annabeth has very good strategic skills.

"Well, I think we should introduce ourselves again." Percy suggested.

"How about we d—"

"Hold on!" An unfamiliar voice interrupted Akira.

* * *

><p><strong>Well it's a clff hganger very ijntriguing eh?<strong>

**That, my friends, up there was me using my violin bow to type.**

**The non violin bow:**

**Well it's a cliff hanger eh? **

**Now, where did I stop…oh yes, school. I had school ever since June and I made my account on June, yeah bad timing. But I was on the computer every night but still wasn't able to make the next chapter because I was using either reading fanfictions, mangafox, facebook or youtube or google, one of those.**

**Akira and Aoi are like secondary(?) characters they'd know the secrets but they stay in camp protecting the secrets. Yes, yes I know these two character may seem like those OCs I sent to those 'Submit Your Own Character!" stories but I'm just to lazy to think of a new look. Yes, I'm very lazy but at least I placed enough effort to write and update this.  
><strong>

**I'm happy to say I have learned how to play the starting of Sorry Sorry by Super Junior! It so complicated to play the next part. Oh and check out the story called "The Twisted Summer" by The Crazzees. It's also a crossover of Percy Jackson and the Olympians and The Kane Chronicles.  
><strong>

**See you next chapter! **


	4. Camp Half Blood

**Well, hello there again. I'm using my brother's computer since he's studying or playing. My reason of using his computer is:My computer has technical difficulties, my certificate expired *grumble* *grumble*, so now it's either I give my USB to my friend, Cheshire Chameleon, or use either my mom's, brother's or try the iPad which is very hard mind you. And thanks for the reviews. If I ever put those grey line thingies and don't put a name that means I'm still on the same P.O.V. And I couldn't think of names for Aoi and Akira, excuse their odd names. And yes, I didn't waste time thinking off their names and yes, I know that Akira's name sounds like a dogs name and that it sounds like a boy's name. I saw a girl before who' name was Akira in a manga.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer (This will be for all the next chapters.): I don't own anything. Just the plot. What's the point of putting this. This place _is_ called Fanfiction so of course these stories were made by someone else.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-PERCY-<strong>_

"Well, I think we should introduce ourselves again." Percy suggested.

"How about we d—"

"Hold on!" A familiar voice interrupted Akira.

I turned around and saw a face I thought I wouldn't see for a while.

"Thalia!" Annabeth cried out happily.

"It's nice to see you." She smiled warmly at Annabeth.

I walked towards her and asked, "Why aren't you with the Hunters?"

"They're with me right now. We're on out way to visit Camp Half-Blood." she replied.

"I _really_ think we should get going now." Akira gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Well, we'll be going now or would you like to come with us?" Annabeth offered.

"Nah, It's okay. We'll be okay on are own." Thalia turned around and ran off towards one of the alleys but said,"I'll be seeing you at Camp!" And she was then sucked into darkness.

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" Sadie whined for the umpteenth time.<p>

"No." Akira groaned. Her countenance showed how very annoyed she was with Sadie.

"Well, how long?" Sadie asked.

"Just shut up." Nico grumbled.

"Fine."

After a few minutes Annabeth finally said, "Ah, we're finally here."

"Finally." Sadie sighed.

"Remember the plan?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, yes we just have too act as if we're very confused and why we're here." Sadie waved her hand then went back too looking at the ground.

"Annabeth, don't you remember the fact that demigods have to be claimed before they're 13th birthday? And Carter is like..." I trailed off, wondering if Carter ever mentioned his age.

"I'm fourteen." Carter answered. "And since thirteen and fourteen make no difference in looks I can just pretend to be thirteen."

"Sure." Annabeth was now digging for something in her bag. "Let's go with that." She then pulled out a huge slab of meat.

I opened my mouth to ask her to ask her what that was for but she answered before I could even ask. "For Peleus."

We were nearing the entrance but some people couldn't wait. Before we actually even reached ten feet from the ground, Nico quickly jumped off. He felt afraid up in the sky since it was the domain of Lord Zeus. I also felt nervous and my hands were shaking. Luckily for Nico, he landed somewhere soft. When we reached the ground I got of Blackjack and dug around my bag for a sugar cube.

"Thanks Blackjack, here's your treat." I tossed my Pegasus a sugar cube._ Anytime sir, anytime_ He said. Well, not really. It's like I can hear him in my head. It's had to explain, it's a Poseidon kid thing.

"Well?" Sadie tapped her foot impatiently. "Where is it?"

Annabeth frowned. "You saw through the mist a while ago, why can't you see the camp?"

Sadie shrugged.

Carter, who's head suddenly snapped up, and offered, "Maybe we should use our magic and it may disrupt this 'mist' you speak off."

"No, we weren't using magic that time when we saw that, that, thing." Sadie replied.

"Maybe we were moving around and attacking the Chimera—"

Oh, so that's what it's called." Sadie interrupted Annabeth.

Annabeth continued on as if Sadie didn't even interrupt her."—That's why the mist couldn't hide it from you guys since you guys are, err, not really normal mortals."

"I think we should be going inside now." Akira was now tapping her foot very impatiently.

So we then walked to the top of the hill when suddenly we heard a roar. Sadie and Carter stiffened but we were all us to it.

"Don't worry it's just Peleus, the dragon that protects Thalia's Pine Tree and that golden thing hanging on the branch is the Golden Fleece." Aoi said.

"Sure." Sadie still looked wary.

"It won't attack you since you're with us." Nico then saw Annabeth holding a huge slab of meat. "And also since he'd be too preoccupied with his treat."

The first thing you see when you enter camp is the Volleyball Court, to it's left is the Big House, a big blue country-like house above it was the Arts and Crafts place. To the right of the Arts and Crafts place is the Canoe Lake, beside it was several stalls, the Bathrooms and Toilets. Beside the Bathrooms and Toilets were the cabins. The cabins were a very weird assortment of themed characteristics. There were 2 very big cabins, Zeus and Hera's, Thalia is the daughter of Zeus although no one stays in in that cabin anymore and Hera's is like temple. There was a cabin that looked like a beach house, Poseidon Cabin and where I stay in, A golden one, Apollo Cabin, a messily painted cabin with a boar's head for the mantel piece. Ares Cabin, another that looked like a Barbie's house, Aphrodite Cabin, another covered with vines, Dionysus Cabin, a gray building with a carved owl over the door, Athena Cabin and Annabeth's cabin, another one was like a huge, metal RV , Hephaestus Cabin, another was entirely silver and glowed like moonlight, Artemis Cabin where her Hunters stayed during their stay here meaning this is the place Thalia and her troops stay, another that looked like a gardening shop with lots and lots of plants, Demeter Cabin, then another that looked like a really old cabin, Hermes Cabin, and lastly one that had black columns, Hades Cabin, where Nico_ should_ stay in but he just goes to different places.

"Chiron!" Annabeth shouted. "We have some new demigods!"

A murmur rose from the gathering crowd.

"Ah welcome to Camp Half-Blood." A man in a wheelchair said warmly. He had brown hair and a brown beard, his tweed jacket smelled very much like coffee. Chiron.

"Akira, Aoi, show them around but before you do that show them the orientation film, the new one." He turned to Nico, Annabeth and I, for a second there I thought I saw a glint of suspicion and weariness in his eyes then the next second the disappeared, "We will have capture the flag later. All cabins will be on the blue team, Hunters of Artemis on the red team." Chiron then galloped away.

Great, Capture the Flag with the Hunters, just great.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh, Capture the Flag with the Hunters, I know, I know, it's a very cliché event. I have now decided to never ever put fillers again, considering the last chapter which I changed, it makes the flow of the story confusing and rough, and also a distraction. I may be able to update faster since my brother is playing FF XIII on his PS3, when i get Rune Factory on that PS3 I will be using it, mwahahahahaha! Please do read the previous chapters since I did some changes, but aren't super duper big, just slight. So it's up to you if you still wanna reread it. See, if I live considering that I have exams next week, you guys next chapter!<strong>


	5. Capture the Flag

**Yeah, here. I'm to lazy to make this longer. I will now make my disclaimers in different languages. Luke and Bianca (she didn't try for rebirth, this after Son of Neptune, even though I haven't finished it yet) are alive here.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Δεν έχουν στην ιδιοκτησία τους Percy Jackson και οι Ολύμπιοι**

* * *

><p>"How was the progress?" The voice behind the chair asked.<p>

"Very good. Our mole is doing her job very well." The man replied.

"It all starts now." The voice behind the chair chuckled evilly._**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-SADIE-<strong>_

"So, who's your Godly parent?" I asked.

"Hecate." Akira answered.

"Is she like the Goddess of boxes or crates?" I asked, Carter the groaned loudly.

"No, she's the goddess of magic, witchcraft, necromancy, and crossroads." Aoi explained though I could see he and his sister were offended.

"Here are all the cabins, the..." My mind drifted of before Aoi actually finished his sentence. I was thinking of the fact that we may not be able to get back home at the Brooklyn Mansion. How Uncle Amos react? How will our trainees react? How will Bast react? before I could delve into more of my thoughts, Carter said, "We're here. Do you still want to see the orientation film?".

I shrugged. "Sure."

"You are a demigod young one. Though no matter how absurd this sounds, it is very true. If it wasn't, then you would be seeing your friends pop out of nowhere rom now." A man's voice narrated. "Here in Camp Half-Blood you will be protected by monsters that would attack you." He drabbled longer about the map of the camp and something about a God named Kronos [I don't care!]. "You may be wondering who your Godly parent may be, am I not right? Well, it is up to your parent but do not fret over the fact that your Godly parent will not claim you, they will claim you before you turn thirteen. For now you will be staying in the Hermes cabin, where travelers are always welcome."

"We'll bring you to the Hermes Cabin." Akira said.

* * *

><p>"Remind me why we have to do this?" I whispered.<p>

"We have to act as normal as possible, well their normal." Carter replied.

"Hecate Cabin, form a barrier around the borders. Hermes Cabin, stay near Zeus' Fist. The rest spread out to your other stations." Annabeth instructed.

"Yes!" Everyone shouted.

"No maiming and killing. I will assist those in need. Now, LET THE GAMES-BEGIN!" Chiron said.

"Yes!" At this everybody dispersed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-CARTER<strong>_-

"This is getting boring." Sadie complained.

"You have to do this since you're new and all. Don't worry we also had to endure this when we were new." Travis, a son of Hermes, said.

"Then why are you here?" I asked.

"Well, it seems that they do not tr—" Travis began.

"Shut up. Travis. No one trusts you because of the prank that you did last time we had Capture the Flag with the Hunters." Piper rolled her eyes.

Travis shrugged. "It wasn't that bad. I just decided to trip them into a little pond with little man eating fishes."

"Ugh." Piper sighed in exasperation."That's why they won't let you stay on the offensive side."

"Well, their reactions were priceless."

"Wait, you made them fall into a pit of doom?" I

"Yes, yes I did."

"You're an odd person." Sadie concluded.

"I know." Travis replied.

Suddenly we heard foot steps on the other side of the border. We readied our weapons and waited. The fronds rustled and Bianca popped out of the plants, clutching a red flag. The flag suddenly changed to the color blue.

"We won!" Travis shouted like it was him who got the flag. "Our first time."

"What does he mean by first time?" I asked.

"It's the first time we won against the Hunters in Capture the Flag." Piper explained. "Ever since Percy made the gods promise to claim their kids before they turn 12."

"How'd he do that?" Sadie asked. "Wouldn't he get fried?"

"He sorta saved the world. It's his reward...but his real reward was to become a god but he turned it down." Piper said.

"why?" Sadie asked. "That's like an offer of a lifetime."

Piper shrugged."I don't know. He never said the reason why." She glanced at Percy and muttered something incoherent.

The campers heaved Bianca onto their shoulders and paraded her to the Mess Hall where they will celebrate their first ever victory against the Hunters.

Sadie and I stayed back for awhile so we could talk in private.

"When are we leaving." She asked me.

"I don't know. It would seem highly suspicious if we just suddenly left." I replied.

"But our trainees will be worried and go out looking for us."

I sighed. "Let's just hope th—" A huge weight suddenly collapsed on me.

"Carter!" Sadie shouted and took out her wand. She pointed it at the creature.

"No!" I shouted. "Don't do it here. They might be suspicious."

"Well, what else can I do?" Sadie was really freaking out.

"Get my sw—" The creature on top of me started to growl as if making me shut up so he can have a peaceful dinner.

"Sadie, grab the sword."

"Where?"

The creature bared it's razor sharp fangs at me."There! Right under that—" I screamed as pain shot threw my arm.

* * *

><p><strong>Riiiight. Be happy, I stopped watching Explorers of the Human Body just to update this.<strong>

**I got Rune Factory:Tides of Destiny! So I may be busy playing it.**

**See you next chapter!  
><strong>


	6. The Hellhound and the Rubber Ball

**Hello! Bye-bye!**

**Disclaimer:我没有自己的珀西杰克逊和奥林匹亚。**

* * *

><p>"Have you released the hellhound yet?" The voice in the chair asked.<p>

"Yes. It has already attacked the target." The person on the other end said.

"Good."

* * *

><p>-PERCY-<p>

I heard a faint scream coming from the forest.

"Hey, did you hear that, Nico?" I asked.

"Huh? What?" Nico looked around. "Hear what?"

"Uh...must be my imagination." I didn't feel so certain myself.

"Percy! Nico!" A voice was calling for us. I turned around and saw was fear and desperation in her eyes. I knew immediately that something was wrong.

"It's Carter; he needs help." She panted.

"What happened?" I feared the answer.

"H-he was attacked by this _really_ big dog. The dog's still there but I managed to distract it for a little while but it won't hold it for long."

"Show us where he is." I said. Sadie nodded and ran towards the forest.

* * *

><p>"You fool!" The voice shouted on the other end. "I told you to send the <em>proper<em> hellhound!"

The girl cringed. It wasn't her fault that she sent the wrong hellhound, it was _his_ fault. _He_ didn't specify which hellhound and told her to pick whichever. So, she, of course, picked the biggest one, not knowing how incompetent that hellhound she can't tell that to Sara.

"I am very sorry," She apologized. "I did not know how incompetent that hellhound was."

Sara heaved a sigh. "Fine, I'll cut you some slack since it's your first job. Go and pick up that stupid mutt."

"Yes ma'am." There was another crackle of static and then silence.

She sighed in relief. Sara was said to be the most notorious of the _Classe Secondo Comando_. Luckily, being under her had it's perks.

Now, off to get that stupid mutt.

* * *

><p>"Carter! Are you here?" Sadie frantically searched for him.<p>

"I'm here." A voice under the bush croaked.

I bent down and pulled him out.

Carter winced. "Ouch! Watch the arm."

"Oh, sorry." I turned to Sadie. "How did you distract it?"

Sadie opened her mouth but a howl and a squeaking sound interrupted her.

A big hellhound suddenly came out witha half chewed rubber ball dangling from it's mouth.

"A rubber ball?" Nico snickered.

Sadie stomped her combat boots. "Shut up. This was the fastest and easiest thing to get."

"But sti—" Nico was interrupted by a weak squeaking sound.

I turned around. The rubber ball was on the ground, chewed to bits. The hell hound was staring intently at us.

"Uh-oh." Sadie mumbled.

It jumped then suddenly froze mid-air, went limp and crashed to the ground.

"Wha-what the...?" Carter stared at the limp figure.

A cloaked figure came out of the green fronds. "I am sorry that this_ thing_ caused you trouble." A female voice said. "Take this as a compensation to what this _thing_ did." She threw Sadie a small burlap sack then glanced at Carter's wounded arm. "And also take this for that boy's arm." She, again, threw another burlap sack. She bent down, took out a even bigger burlap sack from somewhere behind her back, grabbed the hellhound with one hand and threw it into the sack. She turned around and walked away.

"Hey! You can't do that to a living creature." Sadie ran towards her and grabbed her hood.

The girl quickly turned around and elbowed Sadie in the ribs. She fixed her hood and looked down at Sadie. "This thing _is_ a living creature but it is immortal. It's life can be easily thrown away and regained." She turned around and disappeared.

"That girl." Sadie growled.

* * *

><p>"That was really close." The girl mumbled. "If they found out who I was, I'd probably be dead by now."<p>

Her earpiece started to crackle. She pushed the button.

"Did you get it back?" Sara asked.

"Yes."

"Good, return to the base. I need you to help me."

_Well, that was completely and utterly unexpected_, she thought. "Yes ma'am." The girl jumped to the next branch and disappeared.

* * *

><p>"I hate that girl." Sadie fumed. "Carelessly throwing that poor, er, dog into a sack."<p>

I sighed. "But what she said is true. T—"

"WHAT? How can you say that that poor dog's life is disposable?" Sadie glared at me.

"No, I didn't mean that part. I meant that that the hellhound was immortal. No matter how many times you kill it, it will sooner or later come back to life, depending on how you killed it though." I quickly said because she was glaring daggers.

"Even though. Next time I meet her, I'll punch the living daylights out of her." Sadie promised.

Carter sighed. "I think we have to go back."

"Yeah, it's getting pretty late." Nico said. "They're going to start wondering where we went."

We started to walk towards the mess hall when Sadie and Carter suddenly collapsed.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, I finally finished it (complete and utterly no reaction). Sorry I haven't updated for awhile, I was reading Katekyo Hitman Reborn. And yes, I know, the Italian I used seems like Katekyo Hitman Reborn (KHR fans will understand what I mean). I tried Greek but I couldn't understand it and I need something that will be easy to understand and say out loud. Then I used Latin. It just didn't click. I didn't really want to use Italian because I know it'll seem as if I copied it of KHR, but I used in the end since it sounded and fitted in better. <strong>

**See you next chapter!  
><strong>


	7. IMPORTANT!

_**IMPORTANT:**_

Sorry guys, I don't think this will ever continue. I'm over my PJO and TKC phase, but I still like them. I am currently stuck on DA by the way, RP groups and all. So there just might be this really, REALLY slight chance I might continue but there might be a bigger chance of me updating MsM since it's a crack fic and all. Again, so Sorry!


End file.
